Problem: Ashley has walked her dog for a total of $50$ kilometers since she started walking daily. She has been walking $5$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Ashley been walking?
The number of days that Ashley has been walking is the total number of kilometers walked divided by the number of kilometers walked each day. $50\text{ kilometers} \div 5\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days walking}$ $50\text{ kilometers} \div 5\text{ kilometers per day} = 10\text{ days}$